


Love between line

by Dama_Magno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pansy is a stylist, Post-War, Slow burn but not exactly, Translation, and they are parents too, divorced Ronmione, they are so good together, they are still friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dama_Magno/pseuds/Dama_Magno
Summary: Hermione was a divorced woman who did not expect to find love in a clothing store.Even less so in Pansy Parkinson.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Love between line

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's one of my babys. I wrote this last year, as a present. Hope you guys like!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if had some mistakes, please let me know, thanks!

As soon as the green flames took her home, Hermione came out of the fireplace stumbling over plastic toys that had been scattered around the room since Sunday. She always regretted not organizing her daughter's mess before going to bed, because she would come home from work and go through this situation again, but she knew she would continue without doing it all week, until Friday arrived.

Hermione always liked organized environments, labeled with countless colors to know where each thing should be or its level of importance, but it was that messed area that brought life to her home and the small illusion that she was not alone. Then she made a concession, for the sake of her mental health.

She went to the bathroom and took off her heels, feeling the icy floor under her feet with relief and losing at least 3 inches of height in the process. She removed the rest of her clothes, folding and placing them in the laundry basket that was already full. She wrote down _washing the clothes_ in a notepad she kept in the sink cabinet, put the paper in the mirror and turned to turn on the bathtub tap. While the water filled the bathtub and started to warm the room, Hermione tied her voluminous hair in a bun on top of her head, used the make-up remover to remove the thin layer of makeup she used to work and washed her face with the appropriate soap. At the end of the process, she threw the bath salts into the bathtub and, naked, left the bathroom.

She went to the kitchen, where a generous glass of wine was served, and returned to the room where she was previously. She turned off the tap and entered the warm water, took a soft sip of the drink and placed it on the support that was next to the bathtub, specific to this function. Hermione allowed herself to relax, feeling the strain of an entire week of exhausting work leaving. Revising the laws that favor pure-blooded wizards was more work than she imagined, they were centuries of an oppressive political system that was very difficult to unfold, but she was confident that soon they could take the first steps towards a more just society.

When the water started to get colder and her fingers were already wrinkled, she used a puffy sponge and liquid soap to wash herself. She finished the bath by wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, put on the slippers she always left in the bathroom and left with the cup in hand. Back in the kitchen, Hermione heated up the leftovers from the previous night's dinner and sipped in silence while flipping through a Quidditch magazine that Ron (or was it Harry?) forgot in her apartment, weeks ago. 

When she finished eating, she washed her plate and bowl, and went into the living room to collect the toys. She kept them in the box behind the sofa, as Rose did not have a room of her own, where Hermione could organize everything in a better way. But it was what she had at the moment and it was enough.

She went into the bedroom, put on her pajamas and went to bed with a book in hand, a light romance that Ginny had recommended. She lay down, content with the tranquility of a normal and muggle routine and slept with the certainty that the next week would continue in the same way.

°°°

Luna Lovegood became one of Hermione's best friends, despite being completely opposite. When she was younger, everything Luna said was absurd nonsense, without any theoretical and scientific basis. However, as they matured, Hermione became more open to thoughts contrary to hers and her friend's work was proving that, sometimes, some things were not so crazy.

So when Luna invited her to be her maid of honor, Hermione couldn't help feeling proud of the path they took until they got to where they were. It was, in fact, an honor to be present on another very important day in her friend's life, despite the fact that she thought it would never happen. However, they were still who they were and Hermione knew that helping to organize the wedding of two magizoologist, one of them being Luna Lovegood, would be one of the biggest challenges of her life. So she politely declined the invitation and suggested that perhaps Ginny was the best option, since they had been best friends for many years. Luna loved the idea, as if she had never thought of the possibility, and Hermione smiled as she apologized to her friend mentally, who weeks later would complain to her because Luna wanted a dress with rainbows and sequins, and it was impossible to find someone in the wizarding world who was willing to do something so unusual.

"Don't worry, Ginny", she said, smiling, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect person for the job."

And despite her friend's growl and eye roll, three days later Hermione was with the two of them in a newly opened store in Diagon Alley. From what Ginny had heard, the owner of the store came from France to England with the aim of expanding her brand and, according to Ginny sources, was one of the stores most requested by French witches, for having exuberant and unique pieces. Obviously the Ginny’s source was her sister-in-law, but Hermione knew that it was a reliable opinion, since Fleur was one of the best dressed women in the wizarding world.

When the three entered the store, Pensée Mode, with the designs of Luna's dress in hands, she soon noticed the differences between there and the old traditional Madame Malkin’s Rodes for All Occasions. The air was much more up-to-date, with a refreshing youthfulness reflected in the walls painted in light green, almost white; it was well lit and had a pleasant smell that brought a nostalgic sensation, almost unique, like the smell of Amortentia.

Delighted by the environment, they only noticed that they were not alone when a young woman approached them. The woman, who was probably in her twenties, smiled and asked how she could help. Ginny smiled at the woman apologetically as she offered Luna's sketches.

“What is the possibility of making this dress?”, the attendant took the papers and could not contain the surprise, but smiled again when looking back at them.

“I can see with my boss, I'm sure she will find… Challenging”. and that said, she disappeared behind some curtains.

“Either that, or she'll think we're crazy”, Ginny said as she crossed her arms. “Luna, are you sure you don't want something easier, like this one?” she asked, pointing to a white dress with black details.

Hermione knew that Luna would never choose something so simple and traditional, just as she was sure that Ginny was also aware of it, but she could understand the ex-sister-in-law's frustration. Luna really was a… challenge.

“Perhaps a tiara with our birth chart will match the dress”, Luna commented as if she hadn't heard Ginny, who sighed.

Then, the sound of rhythmic footsteps caught the attention of the three women. From behind the curtain came a slender figure, with legs so long that Hermione couldn't look away. From the thin ankles, through the shins and the glimpse of firm calves, until reaching the beginning of the thigh, which was lost in a tight and reddish fabric, almost wine.

“Now, now, what a lovely surprise”, the owner of the legs said, a bittersweet tone that made her look up.

There were some memories of Hogwarts that Hermione forgot about. Memories that needed something external to appear, like when she met Millicent randomly on the street and remembered that her cat was a beautiful color, and thought that maybe Rose would like to have a cat like that one day, when she was older, responsible and if Ron was in agreement. Seeing Pansy Parkinson, and her legs for days, evoked, beyond memories, sensations that Hermione genuinely forgot that they once existed. They were not like echoes of memories, but just as nostalgic.

“Pug face”, Ginny said in greeting, frowning her red brows. “Are you the owner of the place?”

“The one and only”, Pansy replied by lifting her chin and smiling, between pride and arrogance.

It shouldn't have been easy for her to get where she was, being the daughter of a Death Eater and one of the most outrageously prejudiced people she knew. After the war, it was enough to be Slytherin for people to look at you as if you were Voldemort himself. Hermione, for many years, was that person, but time and reflection made her understand that it is not possible to have a just society if we only replace one prejudice with another. The past should never be forgotten, but the present was always more important. And if Pansy Parkinson was a new woman, she would like to find out.

"Luna is getting married and wants a very specific dress", she said in her soothing tone, placing himself between Ginny and Parkinson.

“I wondered, who else but Loony Lovegood to want something so extraordinary?”, the woman said while putting her short dark hair behind one ear.

Hermione bit her lip at the nickname and Ginny blushed, as all Weasleys did when they were nervous. Luna, however, smiled and thanked Pansy, as if it were a compliment.

“Look, Parkinson, that clearly was a mistake. We'll go to another store”, Ginny held out her hand “give it back.”

Pansy looked at the ex-player's hand as if looking at an pixie. She crossed her arms and turned to Luna, with a polite smile that Hermione had never seen.

“I imagine that this dress did not come out of nowhere, Lovegood, and that in your little world it has a meaning”, Pansy's lines were strange, designed to look like an offense disguised as praise. Or a compliment disguised as offense. “Tell me what story you want to tell with it.”

“Hope”, Luna explained, glad that someone finally asked her about the dress. “The rainbow is a sign of hope, appear after a storm to remind us that beautiful things happen after adversity. And this is what I want Rolf and the boys to know, that even though it is difficult, we will always be fine as long as we have our family and friends.”

"Luna, that is beautiful", Hermione said, holding her friend's hand. She never imagined that there was such a meaning to the dress being that way.

“Yes, it is beautiful, but we will go elsewhere”, Ginny said with her arms crossed, it was like watching Rose having a tantrum.

“Save it, Weasley”, Pansy turned to her, her chest inflated with arrogance. “Who else would do a dress like that?”

“Would you do it, Parkinson?”, the woman turned to Hermione, who asked the question, and placed a hand on her own chest.

"I am perfect for this job." She replied. “We have many clothes ready to rent or sell, but my specialty is making unique and extraordinary pieces of art.”

Ginny laughed through her nose, impatient with the other pureblood posture. Parkinson looked her up and down, as if considering what she could say to convince the redhead that she was in fact perfect for the job.

“You can go if you want. Take one of the curtains from your home and glue rainbows and sequins, I guarantee that at best it will look like your daughter made it. But I assure you, I can make Lovegood the most stunning rainbow bride the wizarding world has ever seen.”

“Oh”, Luna smiled “I would like that to happen.”

“Great, follow me”, a winning smile appeared on the crimson lips. Ginny snorted. Hermione laughed.

Parkinson then took them to the room behind the curtains. It was wide and full of fabrics, with scissors and needles working alone in the air. Pansy took a large, dark-covered notebook, sat on the table in the center of the room, and brought a support full of pencils close to her. Hermione held her breath when she saw the long legs of the Slytherin cross and forced her eyes up, it was very impolite to look at someone like that.

“Let's start with the bride, of course”, Pansy said looking at Luna. “Where will the wedding be?”

“On the hill of my father's house, it will be in late August”, with the answer, Parkinson took a pencil and started drawing, lifting hER head just to look at Luna.

Brief minutes passed when Pansy put down the last pencil She took and turned the notebook over to them. Hermione's eyebrows went up, surprised at the outline of what her friend's dress would be. The dress was long and flowing; the top was tight and embroidered, with thick straps and a deep neckline, there was a note saying that there would be white sequins. A fabric belt would be on the waist and then the bottom would descend in a thin, multi colored tulle, in a gradient from red to purple. The design had the silhouette of Luna, so in addition to the dress there was also a suggestion of hairstyle and an accessory that caught the bride's attention.

“A unicorn horn tiara, I loved it”, the bride spoke with a radiant smile.

“A bride cannot get married without her ‘something black’”, Pansy spoke smiling, it was as if she had known Luna for years and knew that the witch traditions should be adapted in order for her to follow them. “It will be made with iridescent stones, so they will shine in a unique way with each new light.”

“Maybe you’re not that bad, Pug”, Ginny commented, making Hermione laugh at her stubbornness. Like the brothers, the woman had difficulty to throw the towel.

“Well, Weaseltte”, Pansy said back the provocation. “I have an idea for you too.”

“No need, I already have a dress.”

“Of course you have, the same one you used in the last three weddings you attended”, Pansy ignored her and went back to doodling in her notebook.

“You know well about my life, Parkinson.”, the Potter said crossing her arms.

“It's not like I have much choice, twelve years have passed and you’re still the front page of Daily Prophet”, she replied dismissively. “Besides, I’m a fashion professional, I’m always attentive to the successes and mistakes of the famous. Ready.”

Se turned the notebook over again to see the new sketch. The long dress had a canoe neckline and a slit that extended to the thigh, in a delicate shade of blue. As in the drawing for Luna, there were notes with names of fabrics, colors and hairstyles.

“I know you like to dress like a man twice your age, Guinevere, but believe me when I say that with this dress, Potter will want to make three more children with you”, the comment was followed by a wink that made Ginny blush from head to toe. "You have an athletic body, with broad shoulders and long legs, Weasley, as a stylist, my heart bleeds every time I see this beautiful body wasted on clothes that don't value it.”

Hermione was sure that Ginny reached a new shade of red.

“It's really beautiful, but how much will this whole clowning be?”, the redhead asked trying to dismiss it.

“Well, as we are old friends”, Ginny laughed. “Schoolmates,” Pansy corrected “I can make a special price.”

“That would be perfect, thanks, Pansy”, Luna thanked.

“You will be the best advertisement for my store, Loony. It's a fair exchange”, she shrugged. “Come next Wednesday to take measurements and tell the groom to come too.”

“All right.”

“Oh, and bring the kids”, Pansy spoke coming down the table, accompanying them to the entrance of the store.

“Will you make everyone's clothes?” Hermione asked in surprise.

“I would never miss the opportunity, Granger”, she replied with a wink. “Friends, family. The more the better.”

°°°

She wasn't kidding, Hermione thought two weeks later. According to Ginny, Parkinson was committed to making Luna's wedding her private show and the former player even tried to increase discontent by allowing the Slytherin to take care of the clothes, but the relief of being able to fulfill Luna's dream was clear, with certainty that Rita Skeeter couldn't write anything bad - at least nothing that wasn't true. And with effort, Ginny meant that Parkinson was asking her to show up at the store.

“You didn't go last week and the sour face she made when she realized we didn't understand that you were included in the package was priceless”, Ginny laughed through the fireplace. “So, tomorrow you have to go there.”

“It’s impossible, tomorrow I have a meeting with the Minister and I will leave late”, she replied putting one of the curls behind her ear.

“I told her that and the answer was ‘tell Granger to show up, even if it's after midnight, I'll be waiting’”. Hermione laughed at the impression that her friend did.

“Well, I hope she feels comfortable while waiting”, she said smiling, “because I won't go.”

“Oh, dear, we both know that you would be incapable of that.”

And before Hermione could protest, James jumped on his mother's shoulders, eager to tell his godmother about the day he had at his grandparents’ house, in the smallest detail.

°°°

Knowing that someone is waiting for you and still not showing up is impolite, so Ginny was right to be so sure that Hermione would go to Penseé Mode, even though Friday was sacred.

She arrived at the store when the sky was already dark, the streets was lit by street lights and with young adults ready to explore the nightlife of the increasingly modern wizarding world. Hermione, with her navy blue blazer, heels and hair pinned to the top of her head, was at odds with the informality and laughter that filled Diagon Alley. Elegant and serious. Adult.

She sighed. She was tired of being an adult.

“Punctual as always, Granger”, Pansy's voice brought her to reality when entering the establishment.

"We didn't have an appointment", she clarified, punctuating without saying directly, that the other witch's mocking tone was unnecessary.

“Loosen the strap, Granger, no one here is really bothered by the time”, Pansy said again, the same tone.

Maybe it was in Hermione's mind, based on past experiences. Perhaps that snobbish voice was the tone that the brunette used in her daily life. Perhaps because her only contact with Parkinson was over the years at Hogwarts, before she met her again two weeks ago, she was projecting the Pansy of the past onto the Pansy of the present.

“Granger? Granger?”, long and thin fingers snapped in front of Hermione’s face, making her blink with a start.

“Sorry, what did you say?”, Pansy laughed.

“You need something to drink. Would you like a glass of wine? I would like to discuss the design of your outfit before taking your measurements.”

Hermione shook her head and accompanied the other witch to the room they were in the last time. Pansy sat on the table again, but today her legs were covered with dark dress pants, which fit when they were crossed. There was more than one chair in the room, why did she insist on not using any of them?

“Say stop”, Pansy asked while using the wand to pour the wine.

"Stop", Hermione said when more than half the glass was full.

“Hard day, Granger?”, the brunette asked with a smile on her face, poured herself a more moderate dose and got off the table.

"Try life", she joked, making the other woman snort.

“I imagine, with a daughter and a divorce, in addition to all the madness of the Ministry. Life was not easy for the heroes of the wizarding world.”

Hermione's brown eyebrows rose at the slight bitterness she felt from Pansy. With her, with the wizarding world. She knew that the post-war was brutal with some people, but it wasn't kind to anyone and she wouldn't feel bad about complaining about the things that made her life heavy. Nobody's suffering could nullify someone else's.

“Heroes, outcasts, neutrals. Life is not easy for anyone, Parkinson”, Hermione said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin slightly, a posture she was used to having in the meeting rooms at the Ministry, where many still saw her as a little girl who dreamed of helping the house-elves.

That band of old and backward men, who saw women and other magical races as beings without relevance. If she could take each one of them and let into their heads that the wizarding world was also in the 21st century and…

“For Morgana’s sake, Granger, where are your head today?”. Again Pansy brought her back to the world beyond her mind.

“I'm sorry, but I have to deal with such thing at work”, revealed squeezing the bridge of the nose, took a deep breath and looked at the woman. “You said you wanted to discuss the design of my outfit, what would it be?”

“That's exactly what I saying”, Pansy laughed and called the other witch with her index finger, Hermione approached the table, where were five sketches that gaped her. 

The first was a simple, short dress, one she could wear if she went to the park with Rose, but at the same time elegant and in a shade of purple that she didn’t know. The second, a long, turquoise dress, strapless. The third was a yellow halter dress; as well as sketches four and five. The fourth being a short dress with a thin strap.

"This is beautiful", Hermione confessed, pointing to the latter.

It was a mustard-colored suit, whose blazer was folded and open, the high-waisted trousers covered a white T-shirt and reached up to the ankles. Elegant and casual.

Adult, but young.

“It's my favorite too”, Pansy said next to her, shoulders touching as they both bent slightly over the table. “Yellow is a color that enhances your skin tone”, her pale fingers touched Hermione's wrist, creating a color contrast and an electric current that made the black woman walk away.

"I never wore yellow", said the first thing that came to her head, feeling her body warm.

“Well, then it is what you’ll use at the wedding”, the stylist spoke collecting the drawings with a wand movement.

“Why suit?”, she asked curiously, abandoning the glass still with wine on the table.

“Makes your silhouette more elongated”. It was a technical response. "Besides, women in suits give me", she sighed deeply, "goose bumps" she concluded in a tone that said ‘goose bumps’ wasn’t exactly what she mean.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned her back to the other witch, commenting on the types of materials that were present in the room, spells that were used to make clothes, and countless other things, so many that even she said herself to shut up, tired to hear her own voice.

“Let's take your measurements, Granger”, Pansy said taking her out of the chatter loop.

°°°

Rose stayed with Hermione two or three times a week, sometimes spent the weekends together and, whenever possible, the two of them and Ron took a family outing. However, twice a month the grandparents had the opportunity to pamper their granddaughter for an entire night, so that the parents could have a day off to enjoy with friends.

In their case, to enjoy in a trio.

It was a Saturday and Harry had chosen a bar in the Muggle world, near Godric's Hollow, until Ron didn't stop complaining about the potatoes that were taking too long and the beer that was hot. Every month they tried a different place, varying among them who would choose the new bar, but there was always something that they didn't like. Too much backpack, too elegant; hot beers and cold food, loud music and shouting. And let Merlin protect them, lest the September’s 2006 episode repeat itself.

So, in the end, they always ended up at The Three Broomsticks.

“That's real beer”, Ronald said after sipping his butterbeer.

“Foam mustache”, Harry warned, taking a sip of his own drink. “I don't know why we are still trying something new, we could come straight here and save time.”

“And what's the fun in saving time?”, the redhead asked after another sip. “It’s the experience that counts, my friend, we only know that The Three Broomsticks is the best, cuz we were in the worst.”

“Foam mustache”, Hermione warned this time, laughing. “I don't know, Ronald, I think I'll agree with Harry this time. In addition to time, we save money.”

“Where are your youth, mates? You’re thirty years old and behave as if you were eighty”, Ron wailed slapping his hand on the table.

“Is this whole drama because Penelope broke up with him?”, Hermione asked looking at Harry, who shook his head positively.

“Hey, this has nothing to do with her, okay?”, the Weasley protested rising abruptly from the chair, causing the tray that levied until they almost fell.

“Sorry, mate, but it's all about”, Harry said before filling his mouth with potatoes.

"I don't like to say that, but I warned you, Ronald”, she said helping herself too, the redhead looked at her with a frown.

“Yes, you like!”, he stated with a thin voice of indignation making her laugh.

“It's true, I love it”, she confessed shamelessly, making the spectacled friend laugh too. "The point is, she was very young, and don't get me wrong," she added before Ron protested, "I'm not saying you should only date people our age or older, but she was twenty.”

“She's a preteen of difference, mate”, Harry added. “Penelope was fun, but all that adventurous soul of young people today? Not so much.”

“She made me skate once, in the Muggle way. With wheels”, the man confessed, his red ears of embarrassment intensifying with the laughter of his friends.

"You'll find someone better, Ronald", Hermione said, touching him on the shoulder.

"Speaking of which", said Harry changing the subject. "Ginny said that the person who will make Luna's wedding clothes will be Parkinson."

“Oh, don't tell me, man”, Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food. “She said I have to go there and choose a new suit, when I finally thought I wouldn't need to wear one.”

“It's a wedding, Ronald, what did you intend to use?”

“I don’t know whatever. I could use a tablecloth that Luna wouldn't mind”, the man replied bending over the table to get some pumpkin tartlets.

“As offensive, and true, as it may be. It would still be a wedding, an important occasion where we all come together to celebrate the union of two people who love each other”, she replied solemnly, ignoring the faces that Ronald made while imitating her.

"He would have worn a tablecloth at your wedding, if he hadn't known the you would kill him right away." Harry mocked.

“Anyway, Pug Face Parkinson will make Luna Lovegood's wedding clothes!”, Ron said it like it was a big ad. “Who imagined that one day this would be possible?”

Harry raised his hand and held his laughter when his friend slapped his arm. Boys, Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

"Parkinson's very good at what she does", she defended and then looked directly at Harry. "She said that Ginny's dress will make you want to make three more children", said smiling sideways. "I saw the dress and I agree." 

“For the love of Merlin, I don't need the image of my best friend and my little sister having sex”, Ron complained, covering his ears with his hands.

“How do you think your nephews were born, on a lettuce plant?”, Hermione asked disgusted by her friend's immaturity.

“What will she do for you?”, Harry asked, his cheeks flushed. A change of subject was more than welcome.

“A wonderful suit!”, replied with a huge smile on her face, because the image of the clothes made her happy.

“Like the ones you use at the Ministry?”, Ronald asked.

“Much more beautiful, she designed five different models, but the suit was what I liked the most and she said it was her favorite too, and that the color would enhance my skin and…”

Hermione had started talking in a quick and lively tone, remembering the conversation they had while Pansy took her measurements, about the chosen clothes, fabrics and colors that look good on her. However, the look her friends gave her stopped her speech in the middle, feeling her face heat up.

“What?”

“Since when you are so interested in clothes, Mione?”, Harry asked.

“Well, I use them every day, since the day I was born, so I would say that since always”, she replied.

“Since when are you so interested in clothes that Parkinson makes for you?”, Ron asked, correcting the previous question.

“Because, as I said, she is very good at what she does”, she drank the rest of her beer, wishing it would make the heat on her face disappear.

“I don't know, Mione…”

“I'll order more drinks”, she said before any of them could say anything more. Hermione walked over to the counter, not giving them a chance to respond, and, while waiting to be answered, she wondered. Since when did you care about clothes and especially one made by Pansy Parkinson?

°°°

Pansy arrengend with Luna to do the first dress test at the end of May, and took the opportunity to ask Ginny and Hermione to go too.

“Well, here's your outfit”, the woman said as she left the back of the store with three bags attached to hangers over her shoulders. “Lovegood, Melissa will help you with your dress, as it is the most delicate and important of all”.

Pansy handed each of the hangers to them and snapped her fingers at Melissa, the young woman who attended them on the first day, so she could accompany the bride to one of the changing rooms. Ginny went to the second and Hermione to the third.

There, facing a mirror that covered the entire wall, the witch stripped off her jeans and coat, and opened the bag, seeing the yellowish color appear more as the zipper came down. First she put on her blazer over the white shirt she was already wearing, then her pants. She took a pair of red heels out of her purse that she wears only once in her life and put them on.

Upon leaving the dressing room, Ginny was already walking through the store in her blue dress, the hem of which dragged on the floor. Her friend was stunning and it was the first time since her wedding that Hermione had seen her look so elegant.

“Ginny, you’re beautiful”, said come close to her friend, how was smiling ear to ear.

“I know, right!”, the redhead turned to a full length mirror that was outside the changing rooms.

“Never say I never did anything for you, Weasley”, Pansy's voice came from behind them, Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at the smirk that the brunette was showing.

“Potter”, Ginny corrected, but she was still smiling in the mirror and didn't seem really bothered by the mistake.

“Come on, Granger, let's leave her alone with her dress”, Parkinson said pulling her to the dressing room she was in.

"You did a great job, Parkinson", she said, looking at himself in the mirror, turning her body so she could see the clothes from different angles.

“I know, everything I do is perfect.”

Hermione saw her sigh at the reflection, sitting on a square puff, like someone who says it takes a lot of work to be so good. She knew that arrogance was supposed to sound funny, but while looking at herself in the mirror, she imagined that it would indeed be laborious to make so many clothes and with such quality. Parkinson was a slytherin and the pride of these people was so great, that Hermione was sure that Pansy would not rest until everything was perfect.

“I don't remember you being so thoughtful, Granger”, Pansy spoke close, her face over Hermione shoulder, making her realize that even in heels, she was still shorter. “I have countless memories of you speaking yours pant off, showing everyone how smart you were.”

"Thinking prevents me from saying things at the wrong time", she replied, her brown eyes watching, through the mirror, the stylist tidying up the back of her blazer. “It isn’t just because we know something, that it needs to be said.”

Pansy's reflection smiled and her thin fingers went up the back of Hermione's neck, between the frizzy strands, putting her hair up high, but with a few loose strands.

“Tie your hair up like that, put on discreet earrings and it will look wonderful”, Pansy suggested, her light eyes meeting the dark ones in the mirror. Hermione contained a sigh and the chills she felt at having the witch so close. “But tell me, is there anything you noticed and don't want to talk about?”, asked returning to sit on the puff, pretending not to notice what was happening.

“Some”, Hermione replied entering the game, took off her blazer and put it on the hanger. “But now I need to change, if you'll excuse me.”

“I have no problem with nudity, Granger”, the brunette replied smiling, with the tip of her tongue touching her upper teeth. “I would like to hear about some of these things.”

"We can talk about it next Saturday, at the Erumpent Horn at 1 pm", Hermione said with her chin slightly raised. Part of her did not know where the courage to invite Pansy came from, but another was very proud, especially with the other woman's ration, who straightened up in surprise.

“Are you calling me on a date, Granger?”

“That's something I can answer on Saturday”, she smiled.

“See you there, then”, Pansy got up and turned to leave, but before she did, she looked back smiling, “Hermione.”

°°°

Erumpent Horn was a good restaurant, a sophisticated blend of witch and muggle cuisine, which left Hermione fully satisfied. She usually liked to dine there, as the lighting was beautiful and the view over the Diagonal Alley from the second floor was amazing. However, Harry would take Rose home at four, after returning from his cousin's son's birthday party. It wouldn't be interesting to have a date with the daughter by their side, at least not the first, so she invite Pansy to lunch. 

Hermione set the salt shaker on the table, anxious at the word ‘date’ that rang in her mind. It would be the first in two years and she didn't even remember how she should behave. Should get up when she arrives? Pull out the chair? No, this was a primitive behavior imposed by a heterosexual and sexist society, where men and women should act as if women were fragile and could not even pull their own chairs, or even open doors, and still painted it as cordiality. Because, no man has ever pulled a chair for another man, so it was never a matter of education and...

“Pansy, hi!”, Hermione spoke as soon as the image of the woman appeared in her field of vision, stood up quickly and automatically, hitting her leg on the table top. “Sit down”, she indicated the place with her hand.

Pansy looked at her and laughed, Hermione felt her cheeks burn and wanted to hit her forehead on the table when she sat down again. In her chest, her heart was beating fast, ringing in her ears. She had to calm down, it was not a big deal. Only two adult women enjoying each other's company, using the occasion as an opportunity to get to know each other after so many years. Only two women clearly interested in each other. Nothing more.

“So how are you, Parkinson?”, she asked, sounding more formal than she would liked.

"Well, Granger," Pansy said in a mocking tone, "I'm very well, thank you. After all, it's not every day that a beautiful woman asks me out”, she blinked with one eye.

"Good", Hermione replied, clearing her throat and picked up the menu that appeared on their table, taking the time to clear her mind.

“And how's life?”, the woman in front of her asked without taking her eyes off the menu. 

“Well, today I will be with Rose and since I will be free on Monday, I will be able to enjoy with her”, said excitedly. It was more stronger than her, whenever she thought of her daughter it was as if her heart overflowed with love. Hermione was a proud woman with motherhood and Rose would always be her favorite subject.

“It looks really fun, I'm sure you two will have splendid days and she will love spending that time with you”, Pansy smiled, perhaps the most genuine smile Hermione had seen on the woman's face. “But my opinion may be a little… contaminated”.

Hermione opened her mouth to question why, but Parkinson raised a hand to indicate to the waiter that she would like to place the order. A man with long hair and tied up in a bun approached, with a repetition pen at his side. Pansy ordered a simple dish of salmon and white wine to go with it, and because she just pretended to read the menu, Hermione ordered the same for herself. Only when the boy left did she return to the subject.

“Why would your opinion be contaminated and with what?”, asked, under the table her fingers curled around the hem of her shirt.

“I'll tell, if you answer some questions too”, Hermione raised an eyebrow, making the brunette laugh. “It is not an evil plan, Hermione, I swear I have been a good girl.”

"No, that's not it”, Hermione stammered, blushing. "I think you had changed for the better, I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe it”, she confessed, "I just wondered what you would like to ask."

“So many things, some I’ll even leave for another occasion”, Pansy interrupted her speech when the orders arrived and before returning, took a sip of wine. “But for now I am satisfied with the most appropriate ones.”

"Well, then ask them, we can take turns," she suggested, taking the silverware.

“I start”, the woman said promptly, Hermione laughed, but did not argue. “What did you think when you saw me at the store?”

“At the first time?”, Pansy nodded, Hermione took her drink using the quiet time to think. “I didn't think of anything specific, I mean, I was certainly surprised, but if you want to know if I felt any kind of disgust or any bad feeling... Well, I didn't.”

“Fair enough.”

"My turn”, Hermione warned, receiving another nod in response. “What did you mean by having a contaminated opinion?”, asked again, making the other woman smile.

"In particular, I can say that your company has been extremely pleasant, Granger, and I can also say for sure that...", she stopped as if thinking carefully about his next words. “I can say for sure that you’re no longer the annoying Know-It-All that you’re at Hogwarts.”

"Thank you, I've been trying to improve the annoying part", she commented, laughing.

After that, the lunch went on smoothly, with both asking more trivial questions about personal and professional life. Pansy finished her studies at home and moved to France shortly thereafter, to take care of her sick grandmother and started working in a boutique nearby; having always been passionate about fashion, she soon discovered that it was the profession she would like to follow. Her boss, a cold spanish woman, was reluctant to accept her as an apprentice, but after some insistence Pansy got what she wanted. In return, Hermione told what it was like to attend seventh year at a post-war Hogwarts.

They laughed when talking about their respective friends and vented about being the only women in their groups. Pansy told about Blaise's twenty-second birthday, which he decided to celebrate on an island in the Caribbean, and how she and Draco spent hours looking for their friend, who disappeared after a drinking spree; they were almost triggering the aurors there when they remembered that they had buried him on the beach, up to the neck, and covered him with a hat, because he was sleeping and didn’t want the daylight to wake him up. Hermione, on the other hand, commented on one of the times when they went to a Muggle bar and Ronald unintentionally turned off the TV where a football game was being played; Pansy seemed a little confused by some terms, but found the story funny nonetheless.

"Sure, it didn't even come close to September’s 2006, but that day was more terrifying than funny", she said at the end of the story.

“What happened in September’s 2006?”

"Ah, one of the most insane days of my life, but let’s leave for a next time", replied, looking at her watch. “I need to go home before Harry arrives with Rose.”

Pansy again called the waiter to ask for the bill. They shared the amount equally, after a brief discussion about not allowing the brunette to bear the expense alone, and left the establishment side by side. In silence, Parkinson accompanied her to the area where it was possible to apparate, giving her an opportunity to think about what had just happened. Hermione of the past would be outraged if someone told her that she would have such a nice day with Pansy Parkinson in the future and would prefer to receive low marks in all subjects if she knew that Hermione of the present felt her heart racing at the soft touch of brunette’s arm against hers.

“Well, I must confess that that day was a pleasant surprise”, Hermione commented when they were already close to the apparition area. Pansy agreed with a smile.

“If at Hogwarts they told me that would happen, I would tell the person to check into St. Mungus, because I would never go out with a muggleborn”, she commented in response, a shy and regretful smile on her lips. Hermione wanted to cover them with hers.

"Definitely", agreed, laughing. “But I'm glad it happened now, I believe that at any other time in life that day would not be as... Special as it was”, she confessed, stopping walking and leaning against the wall next to the alley where the apparition area was.

"I need to ask you one more question before we are done with the day”, Pansy frowned, "actually, two”, correct herself. 

“Make yourself comfortable”.

“Was that a date? If so, could we have a second?”

"Yes, for both”, Hermione replied, smiling. “Send me an owl, since I chose the place today, you can choose the next one.”

Pansy bit her lip and nodded, Hermione pushed away from the wall and went to the alley. She was prepared to feel the familiar hooked in her belly, when her eyes met Pansy’s, who was looking at her outside the alley.

"Ah, before I go, I need to confess something", she said, drawing Parkinson's attention, who raised her dark eyebrows. “I lied, about not having thought about anything when we first met.”

“ And what did you think?”

"That your legs were beautiful in that dress" replied and then apparated, with no time to even see the other's reaction to her words.

°°°

Hermione came home and threw herself on the couch, laughing and listening only to her heartbeat. She was never the kind of woman how says such embarrassing things in public places; even in the intimacy of the few relationships she had, she rarely made impudent statements, as did her partners. However, Pansy was a provocateur, spoke ambiguities and her eyes were transparent; she didn't even try to disguise herself, on the contrary, she seemed to want everything to be clear. Perhaps it was part of the snake's allure, so clear in its signs of attack.

Hermione felt she should respond at the height. She wanted to answer the height. She wondered if it had the same effect on Pansy, maybe she should have waited a little longer before apparating, so she could have some confirmation. Hermione thought about what she had just said and, consequently, remembered the dress that the brunette wore when they met. Wine and tight. Short, but with enough fabric to make her curious. The pale skin seemed to be smooth, maybe one day she could touch it and then she would find out. Perhaps one day she could run her fingers along Pansy’s long legs, from her ankles to...

Knocks on the door transported her back to reality. She looked at the clock over the fireplace and went to open the door, finding her friend and Rose, who jumped on her lap the instant she saw her.

“Hi, sweet, how was the party?” asked hugging and kissing her daughter on the forehead. Rose looked at her and smiled.

“It was really fun, the coolest part was when Duncan made one of the guests look like a rabbit”, the girl commented excitedly, Hermione opened her mouth and looked at Harry.

“Rose, why don't you change your clothes and wash your hands? Then you can help me prepare dinner”, she smiled placing one of the orange locks behind the girl's ear.

Rose happily agreed, leaving her mother's lap to run to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Hermione looked back at her friend, asking with her eyes what the hell had happened at the party.

“There was a boy at the party, older, who started teasing Albus by calling him Bunny Face”, he started to explain. “Duncan likes his cousin Albus very much, so he was very angry with this boy and... Well, it was like Rose said, he made the boy look like a rabbit. Literally.”

“My God, Harry, what a scandal. Did any muggles see that?”, Harry shook his head.

“There were only four of us in one of those inflatable toys, I promptly took care of the boy.”

“And your cousin, does he know?”

“I stopped by his house after bringing Rose, apparently that was his first manifestation of magic”, Harry replied sighing, then made a face.

“I imagine it will not be an easy conversation, Harry. A Dursley wizard, that will be a shock to your uncles, but it will be alright”, she said, touching him on the shoulder and offering a smile.

“I don't know, Mione, a Dursley wizard is not something I imagined would happen”. Another sigh. “Well, I need to go now, I left Ginny with the kids there and she'll kill me if I don't come back soon.”

"Okay, we can talk about it later", she suggested. “And then I can talk about my meeting with Pansy Parkinson.”

“What?!”

Hermione closed the door, laughing. Ignoring Harry's beats and calls, she couldn't deny that it was fun to throw information to people and leave them to deal with it on their own right away.

"Mommy, aren't you going to open it for Uncle Harry?", Rose asked sitting on the couch, already dressed in clothes to stay at home. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

“So, what can we do for dinner today?”, she asked, changing the subject and going to the kitchen.

“Chocolate Cake!”

°°°

It was Tuesday and it was hot, because Global Warming was an irrefutable truth, even though many muggles and wizards refused to believe it. Hermione had had a memorable weekend with Rose and was so happy that not even the grumpy old men from Ministry managed to break their good mood. She was on her lunch break and headed for the eating area when she heard someone calling her.

“You!”, Harry said pointing to her, Ronald was right behind, walking without haste. “How dare you, saying that and then, nothing, during the whole weekend, and on top of that you missed yesterday!”

"I was off yesterday", she corrected, addressing one of the vacant tables. “Hi, Ron, how are you?”

“Well, I just left Rose with my mom and decided to stop by so we can talk about her birthday party, I was thinking of doing it in one of those muggle places where there are lots of toys, what do you think?”, he said sitting next to her.

“I don't know if it would be good, all the guests are wizards and the children could have some burst of magic. Besides, these places are expensive”, she commented fearfully as started to eat her lunch, starting with the light and fresh snack she had the night before. Rose would be four years old, they both wanted everything to be perfect.

“And if we did it in The Burrow, with several of those toys it had at the party for Harry's cousin's son. She hasn't stopped talking about this party since yesterday”, Ron suggested while watching his friends have lunch, he had already eaten at his mother's house so he was fully satisfied. But maybe he stole one of the candies that Harry put on the table.

“I think it would be perfect, what do you think Harry?”, Hermione finally asked, turning to his friend, who was looking at both of them with a blank expression and his mouth full.

“Oh, really? Are you going to pretend that nothing happened?”, he asked after swallowing the food.

"Harry, I tried to talk to you, but Lily told me that you were at your cousin's house taking care of Duncan's situation", she explained, laughing. “I'm not pretending that nothing happened, it's just not my current priority.”

“She went on a date with Pansy Parkinson on Saturday, _a date_ , and she talks like it's nothing a big deal”, Harry said looking at Ronald, who put his hand quickly under the table.

“Because it isn't!”, insisted with less patience.

“Ron agrees with me that this is insane. Right, mate?”, they both looked at Ron, who sighed and mumbled something about peace and years of friendship.

“Look, I don't know if I can totally agree with you, man”, he replied scratching the back of his neck.

“There it is!”, Hermione said looking at Harry with a triumphant smile, after that she took another bite of her snack.

“But I agree with him, that's a big deal”, Ronald said with a serious face.

“There it is!”, Harry returns victorious. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished eating.

“You didn't even tell me when you took Rose home yesterday, I had to find out from her”. Hermione looked at her friend ruefully, feeling like an idiot. She and Ronald had a great relationship, he was more than the father of his daughter, he was her best friend; they always shared everything with each other, it was not fair to leave him out of something so important. “Who also told me about your cousin's son, Harry”, he said in a more indignant tone turning to the auror.

“I was going to tell you, mate, sorry”, Harry asked with an embarrassed smile, feeling the same way as Hermione.

“I'm also sorry, Ron, for not saying anything yesterday”, she apologized holding the redhead's hand.

“It's okay, it's good to know that I have someone to keep me informed of everything first hand”, he said jokingly, making the other two laugh less guilty.

“Can we talk about the profane act of Hermione Jean Granger, who went out with Pansy Pug Face Parkinson on a date?”, Harry resumed the subject, making the woman roll her eyes.

“Really, Harry, have you always been so gossipy?”

“It's not gossip, I just want to know where you hit your head and how hard. It's a worry, you would be the same if I suddenly started dating, I don't know... Malfoy”, he argued looking across the room, where the mentioned was sitting with some department colleagues.

“I don’t know, Harry, you would make a beautiful couple”, she scoffed after looking at the two, Malfoy and Harry.

“Ye, mate, I wouldn’t been surprised if after all that obsession of the sixth year, you confessed that deep down you were madly in love with him”, Ron said. Hermione tried to hold her laughter, but she couldn't take it when the man looked at them incredulously and offended. “Besides, I don't think Parkinson runs away from Hermione's type.”

“Sorry, type?”, asked curious.

“You know. Tall people, kind of weird and awkward”, Ronald explained as if it was nothing new, finally exposing the chocolate that stole from his friend.

“I didn't know I had a type”, this time it was the turn of the two men to laugh.

“Krum, me, that guy you left about two years ago. All very tall and strange. Admit it, Hermione, you have a type”, the redhead said, concentrating on the chocolate packaging.

  
  


“This is irrelevant. Besides, Pansy is not weird”, she pointed out vehemently as he crossed his arms.

“As long as she has two meters of leg, you will never care about her looks”, Harry scoffed. “Hermione is attracted to long legs, regardless of what is above them.”

Feeling hot with the statement, because it was equally true and embarrassing, Hermione stood up breathlessly. She would not stay there to hear friends scoff and comment on things that had nothing to do with them, she understood that sometimes, when they were just the three, the men would return to a state of childish stupidity, but that did not give them the right to say anything. 

“This is extremely outrageous, Harry James Potter. Commenting on these kinds of things about people in a public setting is disrespectful. And you certainly shouldn't keep calling Pansy that way, mocking someone for her appearance and being a woman, it only contributes to the perpetuation of our society's stupidity and sexism”, she spoke and, without an excuse, left without looking back.

°°°

That same night, Hermione received two calls as soon as she arrived from work. First from Harry, who apologized for the comments he made, understood the reasons why she felt embarrassed and acknowledged that he overcame barriers that even their friendship had; he promised that he would be more careful with his words and, curiously, commented that he was not upset that she had gone out with Parkinson's and that one day, if they both agreed, they could go on a double date. Hermione choked on her own saliva, but thanked him for the invitation and accepted the apology.

The second call, as expected, was from Ronald. The two of them stayed bent over the fireplace for a long time, making Hermione feel pain in her lower back for the next three days. They talked about Rose's birthday plans, in codes in the hope that the girl didn't understand, because she always stuck her head in the conversation to talk about something with her mother. Ronald talked about his day after leaving the ministry and about George's next creation. He briefly commented on an apartment that was to be rented next to his, but he knew nothing about the size or value, but promised that he would see and pass all the information to her, which made her extremely happy. Before saying goodbye, however, Ronald said something intriguing.

"Hermione," he began apprehensively, drawing his attention, "I know you and I know how afraid you are of giving a chance for a new relationship. You are a woman of plans and as soon as we broke up a few years ago, you focused all of them on Rose and your career, but please believe me when I say that you are strong and able to have it all in your life. You don't have to give up one of them to be happy in the other person.”

“Ronald, I went out with Pansy Parkinson is not a big deal”, she guaranteed, the image of his friend in the flames sighed.

“And why can't it be something else? Perhaps it is just what you need now.”

"I don't need a romantic relationship to feel complete, Ronald”, argued defensively.

“I know don’t, and I may have chosen the wrong words, but you understand what I mean.”

And she understood, in fact, and thanked him. She gratefully thanked her friends for their support, being happy to know that they were with her regardless of anything. Ronald was right to say that she was depriving herself of something unnecessarily. In the family and professional life, she was fine, had some stressors and plans to put into practice, but in general she felt satisfied and none of those things was an impediment to a romantic relationship.

Yes, she doesn't need one to feel complete, but the point was that Hermione liked being in a relationship. She enjoyed dating Ronald and liked their marriage even more. She had fun having dates and seeing how the feeling of initial excitement turned into solid love. And even if Pansy didn’t reach that point, she didn’t need to relate already waiting for the final point, as if it were nothing big. Her friends were right, it a big deal.

Pansy was too much. Too beautiful, too charming. Seduced with words and looks, too much. She was too smart, too smart. Self confident, obstinate, proud. Interesting. Too much.

Because of this conclusion, the following afternoon, the witch entered Pensée Mode carrying a bottle of wine and a pumpkin pie in a bag with an undetectable spell of extension. She greeted the clerk at the counter and went to Pansy's office, which she found hunched over a sample of fabrics and clothing designs. Hit the wooden wall and smiled when the brunette looked up in surprise.

“Granger, did I miss an owl?”, Pansy asked, straightening up. “I thought we were going to see you on Saturday.”

“Yes, but I managed to advance my work, so I can come back a little later for lunch and decided to stop by”, explained with a shrug. “I brought wine and pumpkin pie”, carefully lift the bag.

“It doesn't seem like an impulsive thing”, the woman said with a half discreet smile, approaching Hermione with her slender legs, beautiful and covered in tight pants.

"Maybe I planned at the last minute", she replied, smiling, taking a step forward and bringing them even closer together.

“Granger, do you know what you're getting into?”, Pansy asked in a whispered voice, her head a little down to look the black woman in the eye.

“No, but I was always curious person.”

°°°

Hermione didn’t kiss Pansy at the end of that impromptu lunch and wasn’t kissed either. But her hands touched fearfully and her fingers intertwined as Parkinson gave more details about the clothes she produced for Luna's wedding, even though none of them were really aware that they were doing it.

On the first Saturday of June they met again, as agreed. Pansy chose a restaurant that Hermione didn’t know and had an Italian name, which left her with the impression that it would be a fancy and extravagant place, worthy of the money of the, not so much, noble Parkinson family. So she put on her best dress and dressed Rose like she was a princess, maybe she didn't have the money to be in the place, but they would have the elegance.

Upon arriving, however, she was surprised at what she saw. A small and familiar restaurant, with the smell of pasta and tomato sauce and checkered tablecloths. It was welcoming and suddenly Hermione felt too elegant. She walked with warm cheeks to the table that Pansy was sitting at, waiting, and squeezed Rose's hand, which was beside her.

"Hermione", Pansy stood up and pulled out a chair for her, a fluid, natural movement. So different from what she did on their first date. “You must be Rose”, she said doing the same to the girl, who smiled and used her knee as a support to climb up and sit on the chair. “Your mother talks a lot about you.”

“She talks a lot about you too”, Rose replied smiling, while Pansy returned to her place.

“And what did she say?”, Parkinson asks, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands, clear eyes fixed on the little red-haired girl.

"I don't know", Pansy laughed, "but I'm quite big already, I'm going to do all of this," she showed four fingers, "and I know that Mom and Dad are having my party and I want it to have a lot of flowers”, the girl fired, embarrassing Hermione and causing more laughter from Pansy.

“You’re very intelligent, Rose, as well as your mother. And I have a flower dress that you can wear for your birthday”, she said in a low tone, as if the information was a secret between them. Rose's eyes shone as much as the big smile on her face.

“This place is very beautiful”, Hermione commented before the two continued.

“Yes, as I knew you would be with Rose, I imagined that such a place would be more appropriate”, Pansy replied and then turned to the girl, blinking one eye. “And they have pizza here.”

“Pizza!”, Rose shouted excitedly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, infected by her daughter's joy. It was always good to be with her, her eternal love, and to see that the brunette had not excluded her from the plans was the greatest gesture of all. She would be unable to go out with anyone, regardless of course, if the person excluded his little one. Then Pansy called a waiter and placed the order for the three of them, and as Hermione watched her speak and help Rose by placing a waterproofing spell on her dress, she thought that she really wanted to be kissed that night.

°°°

Dinner was, in a nutshell, fabulous. The food was amazing and Pansy proved to be a very attentive person to have long conversations with Rose, about any subject that the girl wanted to talk about, treating her as a person with interests and who deserved to be part of the conversations. Most adults treated her like someone who shouldn't be in a position and Hermione would never raise her daughter to be that kind of person, much less appreciated when they tried to put her in this position.

At the end of the night, another pleasant surprise was Parkinson's interest in accompanying them at home. It was as if she wanted the meeting not to end, or maybe that was just Hermione's wish being projected into the stylist's actions. Rose fell asleep on her lap as soon as they left the restaurant and, when apparating to her apartment, walked straight to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Back in the living room, where toys were already scattered, she found Pansy looking at the photographs over the fireplace.

“Want something to drink?”, offered resting her hands on the back of the sofa, lifting her shoulders and bending forward.

“Just a glass of water, please, I don't want to end up splinching”, Pansy said turning and accompanied her to the kitchen, sitting on one of the high stools that were under the counter.

Hermione took two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with icy water. She handed one to Pansy and sat across from her. The silence stretched over the two of them as they drank and continued until they were finished, Pansy ran the tip of one long finger on the cloudy glass due to the low temperature and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

“I know that it is none of my business and that it is probably impolite to ask, but I would be lying if I said that I care more about being polite than about solving my doubts”, Pansy said looking directly at Hermione, a look that reminded her of the arrogant and annoying child she studied with.

“And I would be lying if I said you can feel free to ask, but since you will do it anyway, I reserve the right not to answer”, countered closing both hands over the still cold glass.

“Why is he the one who keeps her? Why do you live in a place so small that you can barely fit both? I don't understand, Granger, how it ended up that way”, Pansy shot, wrinkling her face in confusion and, if she wasn't reading it wrong, a twinge of contempt.

"It's really none of your business, Parkinson”, Hermione replied and the other witch snorted. “But I understand the curiosity, it is not common to see the father with custody of the children and nobody understood that it was my choice.”

“I see that you die inside, because you can't be with her every day, Granger, it's not fair that Weasel has that privilege”, the stylist said again, the irritable tone making her voice more squeaky.

“First of all, if you have any interest in making what's going on between us work out, I need you not to distract from my friends. Much less of my daughter's father”, demanded, frowning. “And second, if I had been on guard, Ronald would die as much as I would, for not being with her every day.”

“Then why do you part ways, why did you give up your daughter?”, Hermione shook her head at the questions, because things were not the way Pansy put it.

"Ronald and I realized that our relationship was no longer the same, it was still great and pleasant, but there was no longer a husband and wife relationship", she explained. “Sleeping next to him was comfortable and made me feel safe, however, it was like sleeping with a friend. And it was the same for him, so we decided to divorce.”

“If it wasn't a bad relationship, why break up?”

“Because we were never content with just what was easy, that was never the right way to do things. And we still good, but we’re much better now as a friend than we were as couple”, she smiled, it was always good to say these things, because it reminded her of all the good things that they lived together and apart. “I love Ronald and I always will, just the form has changed.”

“And why leave Rose with him?”, Pansy looked at her this time with raised eyebrows, genuinely confused. This was always the part that people had the most difficulty understanding. And it was the most difficulty to her.

"Because it was best for her”, she replied, looking down at the counter. “Ronald has a more flexible schedule, his job doesn't require as much of his time as mine. I was changing my position within the Ministry, I was always doing extra shifts at that time and when I got home, I needed to read huge books and review reports”, her voice shook and her eyes filled with tears when she thought of her next words. “It was very difficult, as a mother, to understand that if my daughter had to live with me, she would be unhappy, as I would be unable to give her the time she needed.”

“But things are better at work now, right?”

"More stable, yes”, she replied, wiping her eyes from tears that didn't flow. “So I want to find a place closer to our old apartment, when we separated we decided that it would be better for Ronald to stay with it, as he would need more of the space. I came here, because that's what I found at the time. Now I can rent a new place, closer, so we can take the days better.”

“This is all so... Fucked up.”

"Complicated", Hermione completed at the same time that Pansy said the last word, making them both laugh. “Indeed, but it is part of life.”

“Life is a whore without mercy”. Hermione laughed and agreed again. “Well, the night was great, but I need to go home.”

The two then got up and Hermione accompanied her to the door, even though Pansy was going to Apparate. It was an automatic gesture and maybe she had done this whole ceremony because deep down she didn't want to say goodbye.

"See you later", said, leaning against the side of the door.

Pansy shook her head, but it didn't disappear immediately. Before actually saying goodbye, Hermione saw the witch bend towards her and, remembering what she had wished for earlier in the evening, felt Pansy's painted lips on hers. Brief, soft and warm.

“Good night, Hermione”. And just the blink of an eye was enough for her not to be there anymore.

°°°

One of the biggest problems in the wizarding world, in Hermione's opinion, was the limited amount of newspapers that existed. Daily Prophet journalistic monopoly was disgusting, but there was nothing she could do, as she needed to keep herself informed of the political, economic and social relations of the world and, that Luna did not hear it, she couldn’t trust The Quibbler sources. Over time she learned to tolerate the newspaper and kept her subscription, however, there were times that made her want to burn all available prints.

The last time was three years ago, when publishers believed that the end of their marriage was a front-page affair. Hermione ignored the existence of the newspaper for weeks, until Harry made sure they weren't talking about it anymore.

Now, there she was, again on the front page in a photo showing her leaving Pensée Mode, holding hands with Pansy and a brief kiss being shared between them, under the headline in bold letters.

**_PRIDE AND PREJUDICE: WAR HEROIN IS SEEN KISSING PURE BLOOD PARIAH!_ **

Hermione didn’t understand how Harry dealt with the harassment that still occurred almost in daily bases, but she was horrified by the ability of others to meddle in other people's private lives, for simple pleasure and entertainment. Just because she helped end a war, it didn't give anyone the right to show such intimate moments to everyone.

But worst of all, what made her most angry when she dared to look at page 16, as instructed on the first page for those who wanted more information, was their ability to mix their work with their personal relationship. They assigned half of the article, which they recalled about the war and their blood status, to talk about reforming the laws that favored purebloods that Hermione had been working on for months. They hinted that Pansy could change her mind about it, putting her integrity at stake. They questioned whether their relationship was approved by friends and family, or whether it would last in the face of such different principles. It was pure gossip and Hermione hated gossip.

She and Pansy had been together for almost two months, but only three weeks officially. They didn't feel the need to make announcements, ask for permission or anything like that, just let things go their natural way. Like going out hand in hand on the street and showing a little affection publicly, just like any couple would.

“They didn't even mention Pensée Mode and my work”, Pansy complained flipping through the newspaper while they drank coffee.

Hermione paced the room, tripping over toys and biting the corner of her nails. Pansy had spent the night in her apartment, blessing the space with pleasures and elevating Hermione spirit with the wonderful legs she possessed. When they got up in the morning her mood was incredible, until she received the owl with the day's edition.

“These unscrupulous imbeciles, when will they leave us alone?”, she asked irritably, her face flushing with hate.

“I don't know, Lionne, it's good to be back in the spotlight”, Hermione stopped walking and looked at her incredulously.

“Are you telling me that it's okay to them say that about us, that it's okay to invade our intimacy when they see fit and use us as a form of entertainment?”

“To some extent, yes”, that was not the answer that Hermione wanted to hear, but Pansy was never good at that. “Everything they said about me is nothing new, until a few years ago I had one and another word that they used on my door. So I went to France.”

“Exactly, they said horrible things, Pansy!”, argued raising her voice, approaching the woman who was sitting on the counter.

“And all very true. I was a pariah, daughter of the Death Eater and I called you mudblood for years, I hated muggles and, actually, I'm still not their biggest fan”, Pansy confessed matching the tone, the newspaper left aside.

“I can't believe you think what they did is right!”, she practically shouted putting her hands on her head. “And my parents are muggles, Pansy!”

“Hey, I didn’t say I hate them or I want all the muggles to die, only the way they act, live and think is very strange, and I don’t have to die of love for all of them just because you’re a muggleborn, Hermione!”, the brunette argued getting up.

"Now all you have to do is say that the renovation is unnecessary”, Hermione said mockingly, opening her mouth in surprise when she saw the other witch's raised eyebrows and crossed arms. “It's not possible.”

“Well, I don't know why to change something that protects us from muggles”, Pansy said in an explanatory tone, Hermione covered her face with her hands and grunted.

“Protection from what? These laws violate human rights and favor pure-blooded wizards, Pansy. They are laws based on prejudice.”

“Look, I'm not saying that I want to maintain the purity of blood in the wizarding world, but with the increasing amount of half-blood and muggleborns, the wizarding traditions are being lost. The true traditions.”

“Did you know that in the muggle world, people who use this type of conservative and traditionalist discourse, believe that the relationship between people of the same gender, our relationship, is abominable?”, she informed in a more restrained tone, after a long sigh.

“Was that an argument to change my mind? Because it only reinforced my point of view”, Pansy crossed her arms and lifted her chin. “If the muggles think that the two of us cannot be together because we are women, why would I want to mix with them?”

"You know what, I'm late", she lied, heading to the bathroom. “And you too”, she slammed the door shut and went to bathe.

Upon leaving, Pansy was no longer there and Hermione wasn't sure if she would like to see her anytime soon.

°°°

“And of all the things she could say, is that what she says?!”, Hermione snorted irritably, pacing Ron's kitchen, who was preparing her daughter's breakfast.

She had taken advantage of the lame excuse to leave early and passed by the house of the only person she could bear to see that morning, Hermione needed her daughter and her best friend. Needed to shout at someone, to vent.

“Look, Hermione, are you really surprised by this?”, the man asked as he frowned at the milkmaid on the fire, looking at it as if his life depended on it. “I don't think you expected someone like Pansy Parkinson to have become a muggle lover all of a sudden.”

“It's been years, Ronald! This is not overnight, she had time to understand and learn that this way of thinking is wrong!”, she said, gesturing indignantly.

“And who would she learn from?”, he questioned still concentrated on the white liquid. “You said yourself that Parkinson was isolated for years at her family home and then went to France, at what time and with whom would she learn that muggles are friends, not food? I still think it's amazing that she's not exactly the same hateful girl from Hogwarts.”

Hermione sighed and looked at the redhead. Ronald was right, as much as it hurt to admit. She didn't need anyone to teach her the value of muggle life, not even Harry, as they both grew up as such; Ron had been fortunate enough to live in a home where wizards did not believe in this bloody bullshit. But people like Pansy never had the opportunity to learn a different way of seeing the world, until it was too late. That would never justify prejudice, but would she be able to expect anything else from a person who lived half her life believing muggles were enemies? It was like waiting for apples in an orange tree.

“Are you defending her, Ronald?”, asked more calmly.

“Aha, never!”, he turned, looking at her incredulously. “I would be unable to defend the Pug Face, but she is your girlfriend and I know what it is like to be in this place”. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You are wonderful, Hermione, but Merlin knows that you are also a monster when angry and no one deserves that fury.”

"This is outrageous," she said, but she was not really offended. “I will wake Rose, your milk is burning”, Hermione turned her back on her friend, hearing him curse and turn off the fire, before entering her daughter's room she heard him shout:

“You should talk to Harry, he would know how to help better!”

°°°

And that's exactly what she did, meeting him at lunch as part of the routine. She should have thought of it herself, after all, she had followed Harry's saga with Draco closely, when Malfoy was forced to work with him to solve a case involving a mysterious potion and things she didn't have access to. The two men argued daily, provoking each other until they reached the point of acting together in a show of punches and kicks in the middle of Diagon Alley, something that the Daily Prophet liked to remember whenever possible. After that day, however, they never fought again; it was as if all the animosity accumulated in years had disappeared during the assault.

“Harry, how did you and Malfoy resolve your differences?”, asked as soon as they sat down, Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we talked”, he replied after a brief silence.

“You? When did you two manage to exchange more than five words without ending up insulting each other?”

“Did something happen, Mione?”, the man looked at her worriedly, making her sigh.

“Pansy and I fought over the article by Daily Prophet. She believes that muggleborn and half-blood people destroyed the wizard culture, and said that she doesn't like muggles”, replied, despite being calmer with the situation, just thinking about the woman's words makes her heart racing and her hands trembled.

“And I bet you just shouted at each other, without even trying to understand the each other side”, he said, a serene expression of someone who knew things beyond her knowledge. It reminded Dumbledore.

“What is there to understand in this case, Harry? How can I just listen and look for some logic in that kind of thinking, which caused a war that I lived and fought?”, she asked in a weak, hopeless voice.

“I'm not saying it has to make sense to you, but things get a lot easier when we understand why it makes sense to the other person”, Harry explained and then continued. “When Malfoy and I talked, when we _really_ talked, I could understand that there is a sense when they say that we destroyed the wizard culture”

“But we didn't destroy it, Harry.”

“We never live in the pureblood wizard world, Mione, nor are we friends of those who follow it, how can we understand that?”

"This is madness”, she muttered, shaking her head. “Bringing cultures together is not wrong.”

“And I said it is? It's just that their whole reality is completely different from ours, when I found out I was a wizard, I couldn't wait to live a new life. But if they try to take it all away from me? I couldn't accept it”, he touched her lightly with his hand. “It was not easy for Malfoy, nor for me, but we managed to reach an agreement to understand and teach. We are not friends, but we tolerate ourselves.”

“What if I can't teach her anything, if I can't make her understand that the way she thinks is harmful?”, asked shaking her friend's hand.

“You don't have to make her understand that she is wrong, Mione, this is something that Pansy has to conclude on her own. You just need to hear what she has to say and give information that can lead her to that conclusion”, he responded by patting comfort. “Otherwise, you can always breakup.”

“… Breakup?” Harry shook his head and she bit her lip.

“If reaching an agreement is not possible, if you cannot say the things she needs to hear correctly, then it would be best to finish. You aren’t obligated to be her moral teacher, Mione, and you shouldn't be in a relationship that hurts you.”

Hermione looked at her friend, who took advantage of the silence to finally get his food. She wondered when her boys had matured and how good it was not to always be the one who was right, the one who knew everything. Harry was right, so she needed to resolve.

End or not, with Pansy?

°°°

The answer to that question depended only on Pansy, Hermione thought as she stared at her fireplace. She had been home for hours, showered and have wine in the kitchen, waiting to be opened. The toys, still scattered, and a slight trembling in her legs, which rocked up and down stamping her foot on the floor, were her company that night. She had sent a letter to her girlfriend and the answer would clear Hermione doubts.

If Pansy showed up, they might have a chance. If she ignored it, they would be ended.

"Come on, come on…", she murmured to herself, hands clasped below her chin, like an unconscious prayer from her body. "Please”, begged again.

Tall, green flames lit the fireplace, and Pansy's voice hit her before the slender image crossed the room. Hermione jumped up, smiling from ear to ear.

"You came", she said, surprised and relieved.

“Of course I came, Granger!”, Pansy said irritably. "Your letter took me two hours from work", Pansy complained.

"And yet you came”, said again, and without waiting for the next grunt, she hugged the woman in front of her tightly. “I was so afraid that you wouldn't show up, because then I would have to break up with you.”

“Break up?” Hermione pulled her down the back of the neck and kissed her hard.

“Doesn’t matter”, she smiled.

“You will explain to me why you sent a letter of fifteen pages, with quote and reference, about the importance of witch miscegenation... But after I finish you. , Pansy said as she raised her hands under the shirt Hermione wore.

Without saying anything else, the two apparated to the bedroom.

°°°

“So, if I didn't show up, would you break up with me?”, Pansy asked, her long nails running along the side of one of his girlfriend's arms, who shook her head in confirmation.

“I couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who is not willing to make it work”, replied. “And especially with someone who despises part of who I am.”

“I don't despise muggles, Lionne”, the woman said placing one of Hermione's curls behind her ear. “Just... I can't understand them most of the time. I would never treat someone badly because of they blood, not the way I did in the past and not intentionally.”

"I also can't understand your point of view, Pans", Hermione said, leaning her head on one hand, looking at the brunette from above. 

“I will strive to learn, if you want to teach me.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. She bent to kiss her girlfriend, feeling light-hearted. The long legs she loved so much wrapped around hers and between the sheets, Pansy held her by the scruff of the neck and wrapped their tongue. Relationships need effort and patience, Hermione didn't know how much she would have to do to make it work, but knowing that Pansy was willing to do the same was all it took her to know it was worth it.

“You know what, your Know-It-All way is pretty exciting”, the brunette whispered in her ear.

It would definitely be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lionne is lioness in french, in portuguese the pronunciation it's similar of Hermione, I think it's cute hahahah


End file.
